Arrow Piercing my heart
by Madmaddi19
Summary: Alvina is the sister to Legolas of Mirkwood and is Betrothed to Haldir, the Marchwarden. When Legolas comes back with guests then takes a suprise trip away, Alvina doesn't realise that her escape from her parents and Mirkwood is going to be sooner then expected review my short first chapter :D I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkiens characters except for Alvina who is my own.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction:  
Name: Alvina

A.N. this is after the ring was destroyed except as you can tell some characters are not dead and there are orks running around causing mayhem. R&R please :D

I could feel the grass under my feet, still wet with dew. As I closed my eyes blue eyes I let myself listen to the trees sway of the Mirkwood forest. I looked up at the target 30 feet away and let out a long breath readying myself. I lift my arms with my bow, bracing the arrow. I knew I wouldn't miss but there was a first for everything. I cast the arrow and I hit it right in the centre of the bulls eye. A smirk plays on my face. Legolas isn't going to be happy that I'm better than him.

I feel the wind change slightly and I hear horses in the distance. My heart skips a beat. Their back! I race through the trees with my bare feet, making no noise and blending in. I would make the perfect marchwarden.

I come to a stop just before the road on to Mirkwood and climb a good shaded tree. Smirking to myself As I drew an arrow and lined it up on my bow. And now I wait for my kill.

They didn't take long and their horses are at a slow pace which takes the excitement out of it. Three riders but Legolas would already be up for the challenge before I can shoot the others. The second rider was very distinctly King Aragorn but the third I could not see with his cloak. Breath, breath, and now. I felt the feathers of the arrow fly off my face as I shot my first one. People always think Legolas and I are twins because we are so alike in looks with our eye colour and long blonde hair. We also alike with the fact that we can not part out bows for very long. The only thing that sets us apart is our height. He is taller than me by a foot. And he is older than me by a century.

I attach him to the closest tree causing a alarming look to come across him face. He rips himself free grabs his bow quickly and shoots at me. I have just enough time to jump off the tree and dodge his blow. I approach the group from my cover. "Legolas" I shout as I run to him. He bear hugs me. "Alvina, oh how I have missed you, let me introduce you to my friends. This is King Aragorn" I do a little mock curtsy because I still have not forgiven him for taking Legolas away from me for a stupid ring. At this Legolas hits me. "Alvina, I should have known you would have pulled something like this off" as Aragorn try's to calm his horse.

"And this is Haldir, but you should already know who he is considering the relationship you have with him" but I ignore him because Haldir has taken off his hood and is looking at me with those baby blue eyes. "


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I have re-edited and added a background to make it less confusing to chapter 1 if you are following but at the moment that's one person :P I took some of the Elven translation off a website so it's not all J.R.R Tolkien's Elven. R&R please.

I can't hide my joy. I run at Haldir, jumping at his ready arms. Luckily he's an archer so he can hold me up. Not saying I'm large but mother is always saying I shouldn't eat as much, but I can't say no to cake.

I forget about my brother and 'him' so I could just take in our moment. My instincts brought us back to reality. Legolas and Aragorn were standing there laughing at us. My cheeks blaze and I went throw my hidden blade at them but to my shock (and theirs), Haldir placed his hands on my face and kissed me. I could feel his heart racing under his clothes and his hands getting warm. I grab his biceps to stop myself from falling as his tongue searches my mouth. I could feel his breathe as our hearts race.

I can hear Legolas take an intake of breath and now I can hear Aragorn try to hold him back. In a betrothal for elves you are not allowed to kiss until your wedding night. I pull away knowing that Legolas will soon try to rip apart Haldir. I turn him "Fmeaniram, tycaillaa nyilcs aeymlaaco ira saillla le irilms" ("brother, calm yourself he means no harm"). I try to reassure him that everything is ok but he is not by the looks of it. Haldir has backed off. I turn to Aragorn, "Finally you have some purpose, could you take him home before he kills my betrothed". "I'm not leaving you alone with him after what he just did to you" shouts Legolas. Aragorn pushes him on his horse and they ride off.

I laugh and turn to Haldir who has a triumphant grin on his face. "I will get in so much trouble if mother and father find out". He jumps on his horse, leans down and kisses me on the nose, "but they won't". He reaches his hand down for me to take it so I can get on the horse with him. I shake my head, "we can't be seen going back into Mirkwood together, it will look to suspicious. I'll go back to the archery range and shoot and then I should the be requested by my mother." He nods leans down and kisses my forehead before riding off.

I race through the trees as fast as I can. I can feel the wind on my face and my dress billowing in the wind. I reach the the archery range and wait for my handmaiden, when she arrives she says "Princess Alvina Queen Eärwen is requesting your presence." I take a breath and then realise that my dress is in ruins from falling out of the tree and running the whole time. I have no time to change. She is going to kill me. When we reach the palace steps mother is standing there waiting. She doesn't look happy. "Why in gods name does it look like you have had a brawl with a boar? And why is Legolas after coming back from a hard journey suddenly in a very bad mood?"

"Mother I can explain" I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this one. If she finds out about Haldir then who knows what is going to happen. I was mumbling a excuse when Haldir comes out of the entrance to the palace. "Alvina I was just looking for you." Mother looks at my clothes in disgust and turns to him. "She was just going to get change into something more appropriate for dinner." She never liked the Marchwarden because of the time they had to spend away from their wives but the match wasn't her's to make.

He looks at me with pity for the lack of love from my mother, bowed his head slightly and left. I sigh, rush to my room to get changed and then walk to dinner. The dress I chose was a white and gold dress dress to please my mother and brother. It also showed off my eyes and innocence (what little I had left).

As elves are vegetarians Aragorn was trying to hide his hunger after his fifth serving of green salad. Haldir sat across from me and was making sure to touch my legs at any point during the meal. He knew that too many glances would cause a fight with my brother. I decided to rub my leg against his which caused him to react immediately. I slided my leg up his further and further getting closer to his crotch. I could see his hands gripping the table, his knuckles white. I pushed my foot a little further up his leg. I glance at his face and see him shut his eyes quickly in pleasure. I know I'm breaching protocol but I love him so. My conscience takes the better of me so I move my leg back to my seat and concentrate on the rest of dinner.

A servant comes walking in and hands Aragorn a letter. His face goes white. "Orks"... Silence has taken us. We wait for him to continue the letter. "They have taken several villages and they need help. I must leave at once." He looks thoughtful for a moment then turns to Legolas and Haldir in turn "Legolas, Haldir can I call on your bows to help me in my time of need?" I can't help but gasp "no, you will not take them from me again, not like the last time. You almost got them killed." I shout, I can't control the emotions escaping through me. I keep the tears at bay to keep myself from embarrassing myself. "Alvina this is not your decision to make." Mother snaps at me. A tear escapes and slides down my cheek, I wipe it away quickly but catch Haldir gazing at me sadly.

"You can rely on my bow in your time of trial." Legolas bursts out. My brother looks at Haldir who says "And mine". Haldir quickly looks at me, "I will come back to you, I promise you this. And I will wed you." The affection I see come out of his eyes is so painful I have to look away before I burst into tears. With my wits I decide to compromise, "take me with you". "What!" They all seem taken aback from the idea. "No Muinthel (sister) please do not put us in more danger then we already will be in." Legolas shouts as he paces the room. "But I can fight, I'm just as good as you are and you know it" I counter back. "Your not going and that's final." his skin going red with anger. I feel my cheeks getting wet so I decide to take my leave. Haldir stands up abruptly to comfort me, the pain in his face obvious but I knew that the scene was too public to show anything on my face towards him. I race to the garden knowing my brother will go to my room shortly thinking I will be there. I sit at a bench and let the silent tears make their way down my face.

"I thought I would find you here" Aragorn states not waiting for a reply as he sits next to me. I lean on his shoulder not caring about getting his clothes wet. "Please promise me you will look after them" I manage to get out. "That's a pretty big promise if you ask me" he sighs. "Please!" "Ok ok, you big girl. And to think you wanted to come and kill Orks" tutting to himself. "Shut up." I have managed to get myself back to normal again. I hear the crunch of leaves on the ground and I know it's Haldir. " We leave at first light. Legolas is giving you this one night because he knows he has caused you a lot of pain. Use it well." Aragorn stands and leaves into the forest. Haldir steps away from the branches and immediately takes me in his arms with his hands on either sides of my kiss is fiery. His tongue is exploring my mouth. I bite on his lip and a groan escapes from his mouth. All of a sudden I'm pushed up against a tree with my back against it. His hands are exploring my breasts. He starts to open my dress. "Not here" I manage to say. He nods in agreement.

In his room, which is close to the archery range so conveniently no one will come upon us. We stumble in the room and Haldir grabs my dress ripping the top to reveal my breasts. He picks me up and carries me to his bed still kissing me. He has now managed to completely rip off my dress so I'm lying under him naked with me staring at him. I can tell he is thinking the same thing as I am. He leans down. Our lips meet, and we both want to go further and explore. He leans back and looks at me with a deep sadness in his eyes then collapses next to me on the bed. I turn to look at him. "I promise I will come back to you A'maelamin (my beloved), nothing will stop me coming back to you." He whispers in my ear as I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. so I thought for this chapter I would test out separating the characters when they talk (with a space if you know what I mean). And sorry if it gets annoying with having the English word next to every Elven word but I thought that would be easier for you guys than having all the translations at the end.

As you can tell the characters are different then in the book but that's because Legolas was too quiet and keeped together.

brankel1- thank you for the reminder. I tried to add him in the last chapter but couldn't. He is introduced in this one.

If anyone wants to know what the costumes that Alvina wears looks like or what's she or her mum looks like then message me.

R&R please

Its the rustling that wakes me first, then the smell of a new person entering the room. I can't feel Haldir next to me anymore and the new person is moving closer. Suddenly they grab my legs, I reach under my pillow and grab my hidden knife. I manage to twist round and hit my attacker on the head with the handle of my knife. He lets me go so now I can stand to deal with him properly. "Argh, what did you do that for" Legolas manages to shout at me while holding his forehead. He diverts his eyes from me. I looks down and realise I'm still naked from last night. I wrap myself in a pale blue gown. "If it makes you feel better Muindor (brother) we did not do anything. We shall wait till after this adventure of yours, we will have our ceremony and then it shall be done. Mother will finally be happy, and I can finally leave."

"You can not mean that."

I couldn't look away from his shocked expression. He is now holding a cloth to his forehead. I start to feel a cold wind blow in through the windows. I wrap my gown closer to my skin. "When do you leave?" I can't help let the sadness escape from my voice.

He sighs and looks put the window. "When the sun reaches the highest point in the sky, I wanted to wait till Father came back from his journey to Rivendell. Something about a betrothal for me, well that's what I overheard the servant girls talking about."

I can't help but laugh. "I bet he is scouring all of Middle Earth for a elf that comes from at least a half decent family. Now talking of betrothal's, where is mine?"

"He is at the archery range. Showing off I presume." Chuckling to himself.

I push him leaving the room. "Leave him alone Legolas. I am going to get ready so I can look at least half decent for mother."

I walk presentably towards the forestry opening that leads to the forestry opening on the way to the archery range. My green dress moving with me. My hair is down is a very Legolas like style. I do this a lot so people get confused between us but I do not know how because I wear a dress most of the time and he never wears them, well that I know of. I step past the first few trees and turn to make sure no one is watching. Mother has many eyes and ears in the palace of Mirkwood. I breath a sigh of relief. A smile escapes on my face as I take my green ballet flats off and hide them under a bush. I always love my little acts of rebellion against my mother. As I step further in, I close my eyes. I take in the forest by breathing in the smell of nature and feeling the wind beneath my fingers, the grass beneath my feet. My eyes open, the running begins as I nimbly race towards the range. I reach the field and notice that Haldir is there but packing his things. I look to the sun. It's amidst and the highest point.

"Haldir!" I cry out as I race to him. He looks up shocked by my sudden appearance. He starts running towards me so we can spend our last few minutes together. I jump into his arms and start crying into his shoulder.

"Alvina, A'maelamin (my beloved)" he takes my face and wipes the tears. "Please do not cry, it pains me to see you this way." He kisses my nose affectionately.

"I can't think that you might ride off and never come back." I say leaning into his chest, my arms around him with his arm around me.

"I promise you I will come back to you. I will travel to Mordor and back if it meant that I could be with you again. I will come back and we can go to the Marchwarden to be together."

His pulls my face towards his. "Mela en' coi amin, Lle naa vanima (Love of my life, you are beautiful). My lips inches from his, I shudder with passion for him. He kisses me passionately knowing this will be the last for several moons. I bite on his top lip, a groan escapes from his mouth. My hands are behind his head pulling him further into me while his hands are holding hips pulling me closer. Our lips part to let air in and we open our eyes. We gaze at each other for a while. He sighs then leans his forehead on mine. A tear has already left my eye again. He kisses it away. He looks to the sky.

"We must go, it is nearly time." We hold hands till we reach the edge of the woods where we find Legolas waiting holding my not so hidden shoes. Haldir gives my hand a squeeze and let's it go.

"You really must hide these better next time." He says throwing them to me. "Father wants to see you in his study." And with that he turns and walks away. Haldir gives a questioning look after him then turns back to me. "I will see you next at the departure." Taking my hand and kissing it. I blush and then run to follow my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N

So a flipping whole lot of elvish in this chapter because of the way I have played the father and the departure. R.&R your opinions. In future there will never be this much.

Legolas' betrothed is a legit elf by Mr Tolkien

Short chapter but please R&R

I feel a gaze on me and I look up to see my brothers piercing eyes on me. "Hurry, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I face the floor and hurry to follow him. All I see his legs just in front of mine and my dress swaying with the pace. I didn't realise that I had been day dreaming.

I'm worried about my meeting with my father. Since he got back from battle beside the dwarfs against the dragon Smaug he hasn't been all there. Something happened while he was gone. The friendship with the dwarfs was shattered, my fathers pride gone. He was kinder when he came back though but he doesn't speak the tongue of man like my mother, me, and Legolas; I think it was because of the trauma he went through during the battle. He helped me when Legolas went away to help with the ring and then when Haldir went away with the Marchwardens to help.

We had arrived at the doorway to his study. Legolas being Legolas just barges in. "Here she is Father. I do not agree but as you have made it clear I do not have a say until you are cold in your tomb." I can't help gasp at how rude and traitorous he is sounding to our own father. He doesn't even sound like Legolas anymore. Father looks up from his work and has the fiery rage he had before he left to help the dwarfs. It's gone in a second before the hurt is in his eyes.

"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle" (don't look for trouble, it will come to you). My father is gazing at Legolas with his own shade of blue that could freeze and Ork. My brother now realise he has overstepped a boundary. "I wish to..." Legolas has stopped mid sentence because my father has raised his hand to stop him. My brother looks very agitated. My father then asks, "Mani ume lle quena?" (What did you say?).

My father is very superstitious and thinks humans and dwarfs are everywhere so will only continue in conversation if you speak in Elvish.

Legolas sighs. "Amin merna quen" (I wish to speak). I laugh at this and get a kick from him. Father nods and beckons us to sit which gladly do because my feet are killing me.

"Heruamin, lle fiose amin. Si amin naa tualle." (My lord, you surprised me. Now I am your servant). Father nods and seems to accept the apology. "Kela" (go away). Legolas seems to go tense because he knows what he is talking about. He stands up and gives my shoulder a squeeze. I hear the door softly close.

"Alvina, you are always getting more ah beautiful."

"Why are you speaking mans tongue and not our own?"

Laughing to himself "I amuse myself to annoy your brother".

"Ah that explains that then. Well father what is the meaning of this meeting?" I'm feeling uncomfortable about this meeting because this doesn't normally happen. He is looking slightly pleased with himself.

"After finally sometime we have found a betrothed for Legolas. She is Íriën daughter of Finwë, King of the Noldor, and Indis; sister of Fingolfin and Finarfin and half-sister of Fëanor. She is here with her brother Fingolfin from Noldor.

I can't help but laugh, I have been betrothed to Haldir for 5 moons, and my parents have been planning Legolas to be married for twice as many.

"Hush, you are to go to Rivendell where they are waiting. Íriën and her brother will come back here with you and you will prepare her for the day Legolas arrives back. As you must realise I have already talked to him so that would explain why he is being a bit protective over you." I think for a moment. This would mean he would be married before me but I could live with that. I just couldn't wait for my own escape from Mirkwood boundaries. "You will leave tomorrow at sunrise, you should arrive after dark and because of this you will take an escort. These are my demands." I'm not surprised by them but not completely happy. But hey who can complain anyway. I can finally leave the palace walls.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N**_

_**sorry heaps of Elvish in this chapter R&R please because I love the emails :D**_

* * *

I leave Fathers study feeling slightly happy. I walk down the corridor when Legolas comes out of a room. It looks like he has been waiting for me.

He sighs but doesn't say anything.

"May I walk with you to the gate?" He asks me. The gate is where we will have out final fair well in front of most of the high elves of Mirkwood. The fair well will also have my father and mother present as well.

"Alright only if you don't talk about my journey and you have to promise you do not tell Haldir." He looks at me with a sour look.

"Fine." We walk in silence. We had reached a bench by a fountain I front of the main garden to the palace.

"Muinthel (sister) I must leave you here as I need to prepare for my journey." He says turning to me.

I smile nodding.

"I will see you at the farewell. Do not forget to speak out tongue for father." I tell him laughing as he leaves. I sit down and put my hand in the fountain. A servant comes running over and curtsies low.

"Princess Alvina, Queen Eärwen would like your presence as they are preparing to walk to the gate for the farewell." I get up and dust my self off to try and look my best for mother. I walk with the servant to her.

* * *

We are at the gate now, the sun shinning at its highest point. Legolas, King Aragorn, and Haldir are all standing waiting for the farewell. My father stands at the top of the steps before them. My mother left of him and me right. Father clears his voice so he could begin.

"Uuma quena en'mani lle ri'mani lle umaya, Uuma ta ar'lava ta quena ten'irste'. " (don't talk about what you have done or what you are going to do, do it and let it speak for itself)

It was a good speech. I knew father had been working on it even if it may be small. King Aragorn starts with my mother for the farewell and walks down the three of us. We will each give a message and farewell that person who we are talking to. It will end with Legolas as it is custom to let guests go first. I stand and wait patiently for Aragorn. This is my third farewell, my third to Legolas. The first when he went to slay the dragon, and the second when he went to represent father about the ring at Rivendell. Aragorn is standing before me now.

"Arwenamin."(my lady) he says with a smile on his face. I scoff and try to look lady like.

"Gay she le" (damn you) I say jokingly. He smiles sadly at me.

"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." (Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.)he whispers just so I can hear. I feel a tear coming in my eye. I hate goodbyes. I jump up and hug him to his surprise.

"Namarie nin mellon." (Goodbye my friend) I say as I'm hugging him.

"Amin hiraetha." (I'm sorry) I know he means for asking for their help.

"Diola lle." (Thank you.) I say as we break apart. He walks off to his horse to wait for the others. I wipe the few tears I have. Haldir comes up to me next. He notices me wiping my tears away.

"Umin caan anailmla anilelan aeym failyana ameanir naer." (Do not let tears taint your beauty with sadness) I laugh even though I shouldn't be.

"Aniraa ilma anailmla eo quea." (they are tears of joy). He jokingly looks offended and laughs with me.

"Yaivë" (insulting). Which sets me laughing again and him with me. We then fall serious, a smile falls on his lips which brings one to mine. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips kissing it which causes me to blush and smile.

"Melin tirië hendutya sílalë lalat" (I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh). He is still holding my hand and puts a ring of gold and green. It looks so delicately made that I'm scared I will break it. He places it on my index middle finger because I already have a betrothal ring on my index finger.

"Amin harmuva onalle é cormarmin" (I shall treasure your gift in my heart.) he kisses hand again and then leaves to stand by Aragorn. Legolas gives me a devious grin and walks up. He gives me a hug and swings me round. He sets me down.

"Si no I brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar." (Now be the change you want to see in the world). I give it some thought and nod at my brothers wisdom. He waits for my response. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. He looks sad and wipes it away for me.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" (my heart shall weep until it see's thee again). A tear falls onto his cheek from his eye and its my turn to wipe it away. We embrace in a hug that seems to last a while. We hear a cough. I look up and father is looking at us.

"Nae saian luume'" (it has been too long) he says in a sad tone, I know he doesn't want to break it up. Legolas nods. We break apart and Legolas leans in and kisses my forehead strongly. The tears are flowing freely from my eyes now. He straightens up and goes to his horse. They all mount and turn to the gate. Legolas turns back to call "Amin melalle (I love you)" and then they are off. Leaving me once again. Father comes up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder for comfort but I need more. So I turn into his shoulder and cry. I can feel that he is shocked by this sudden change but he comforts me never less and for the fist time since he got back from the war.


	6. Chapter 6

_**disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkiens work or the 'name day' thing from Game of Thrones. I do own Rose though and her horse R&R please**_

I before daybreak because I will need to leave earlier then the others yesterday. I get up and have a light breakfast in my room. I won't get a farewell this morning because I asked to have one last night. Lets just say I managed to bring a tear from fathers eye when he realised how grown up I was. I get changed into brown leather pants, a warm green tunic, dark brown knee-high boots. I grab my green cloak with the royal elven cloak clasp Legolas got me for my last name day. Father made me promise I wear armour so I put on the normal green scaled breast-plate. I'm finally ready, u can't keep the excitement down. I grab my elven bow which my Father made me for my fiftieth name day, and I grab my quiver which has the royal mark on it. I almost forget to wear all my hidden blades which I sheath quickly. I walk to the door and turn to give it a sigh. I will be back in two days so it's not that long. I run to the gate where we are leaving off. I have a guard of five royal archers. Typical father to give me so many, I can pretty much be surrounded the whole time. Now where's the fun in that. One of the guard is holding my horse Daeroch (shadow horse). It was a gift from Haldir when we were betrothed. I mount her and we slowly leave the walls. We get into a gallop when we are further down the road with me in the lead. The palace of Mirkwood is up by Ered Mithrin or what man call the Grey Mountains. We have to ride through the wood until we get to the Old Forest Road. It is a good day for riding. The sun started to come up and we were riding fast with the wind at our backs. The guard seemed skittish but I push it off trying to take in all of my freedom. We stop for lunch under a tree and have a bite which is just elven bread so it fills us up good. We ride for a good several hours and then slow down. We were at the top of the Old Forest Road by Celduin or River Running.

"Yallume!" (At last) one of my guard says under his breath but I hear him anyway. It's dark now and we shouldn't be too long before we get to Rivendell. We slowly make our way down the road at a trot. I hear a rustle.

"Tampa" (stop) says one of the elves. They make a circle around me on their horses. Bow and arrow ready. I take mine out as well and arm myself. We all look around into the wood warily and with caution.

"Uuma dela" (don't worry) I say steadily. They nod.

"Dina" (be silent) the leader commands quietly. We move our horses further down the path slowly still with our bows out ready. The moonlight is the only light we have but we blend in well with the darkness. We move with me in the centre, a rider in front, two at the back, and two on either sides. We relax but then the arrows came taking down two of our own. It sends the horses in a scurry. We looked around for our attackers who I recognised as rangers and two more elves were taken down. The leader and I were the last left. He turns to me and separates me from the attackers. His sword is drawn, bow discarded somewhere. He jumps from his horse. More attackers are coming. The leader turns to me quickly, I see the fear in his eyes.

"Rima!" He shouts at me. They start coming towards him.

"Tira ten' rashwe!" (Look out) I scream at him, he turns to the rangers and starts fighting them.

"Rima!" He shouts again. I don't do anything for a second, too scared to move. My horse is getting frightened. I see a few rangers running towards me. I turn my horse and race into the forest.

"Finish him, it's the girls we need and she's getting away." I hear someone shout as I race into the wood. I know my horse is making too much noise so I stop and hop off. I say a word of goodbye.

"This way." I hear someone shout. I hit her on the butt and she races off. I look around and take out a knife to defend myself before running off again. The adrenalin kicks in and I'm faster than I usually am. These men are fast and catching up though. I can hear their heavy breathing on either side of me in the wood. Then it's gone. I know I'm alone so I slow down to be quieter. The moonlight is struggling to come through the tree top. I look around at my surroundings and it's too quiet. I walk steadily through the trees keeping an eye out. I hear a rustle and run in the opposite direction but before I know it I'm up in the air upside down. My leg is stuck in a rope trap attached to the tree. I hear laughter all around me.

"Look who we have here. I think we have caught our selves a little something boys." Says one person who come forward towards me. He looks to be the leader. His men all laugh.

"Faramir we must leave before word gets to Rivendell that she has been captured" says one of his men. He turns to his men and starts barking orders. He turns back to me and then he walks off into the night with a few other men. Two of his men walk toward me. One pulls out rope, I swing my arm at him and get him in the face.

"You stupid cow" he says holding his face. The other man grabs my hands before I can hit him and ties them together. He then takes out a knife and cuts the rope that's holding upside down from the tree. Luckily it's not a long fall. I fall to my knees and secretly grab my knife that's in my boots before they see. They both walk towards me. I wait as they walk towards me and then I charge and knock one to the ground while stabbing the other in the thigh.

"Aargh!" he screams. I race away before they can grab me. I hear the scurry of more men running to see what the commotion is about.

"She's escaped!" I hear Faramir shout. I hear horses. Great now I'm doomed. I run for a couple of mile before surround me on horses. I notice they are one man short of their original ten. I'm panting even though we elves don't get tired easily. Faramir jumps off his horse and approaches me. I stand my ground. He slaps me across the face causing me to fall and spots to cloud my vision. I feel blood fill my mouth. He kneels beside me and grabs my hair to get a better look at me.

"We lost a good man because of you." He says not hiding the anger in his eyes. I look at him not hiding my anger and disgust for him either.

He takes rope and ties my legs together.

"Do you have any idea who you are doing this to?" I ask him angrily. A few of him men snicker.

"Oh no I didn't realise you were royalty, daughter of King Thranduil, sister of Prince Legolas, and betroth of Haldir. The person who will make a few dreams real, and few people very upset." He says the sarcasm rich. Everyone laughs. He grabs a cloth and ties it behind my face bringing our faces close, he sticks it in my mouth.

"Don't want you calling for help now do we?" He asks with a smile on his face. He stands up and puts me on his shoulder. As we walk to his horse he reaches into my boot and grabs my other spare knife.

"We also don't want another incident." He says seriously. He places me at the front of the saddle so I'm lying over the horse's neck. He makes sure I'm secure and then jumps up. We ride off and it hurts and is awkward where I'm placed. The adrenalin has gone and the fear has sunk in. I don't know what they want with me or what they are going to do with me but it can't be good. All of u sudden I get hit hard by Faramir and it knocks me out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N sorry its taken so long. I'm writing two fanfictions (you should all check out my other one on my profile if you like Harry potter, its amazing) so they go to Osgiliath who is the abandoned Capitol of the old Gondor (it's still abandoned because people think its haunted). It's by Minus Tirith (grab your book if you need to and look at the map) so obviously from where they were in the forest of Mirkwood to get to there she would have woken up but she doesn't. It should have been about a week to get there but it took them like two days because they took the river.**_

I smell burning, and all I feel is pain in my head. I can feel dry blood on my forehead and lips. I go to wipe it away but I struggle because my hands are tied tightly together. My vision keeps on blurring as I try to look at my surroundings. I'm in what looks to used to be a room. There's a door way and I notice I have a guard standing there. I look up and I notice the sun shining down on me through my ceiling-less room. I manage to stand, wobbling a bit from being knocked out. I look out the one window I have and I'm at the highest point of the building I'm on. "Osgiliath, the haunted ruin." I whisper to myself. Typical that Faramir would bring me here. This is like a home to him. He lost brothers here. I hear a commotion at the door behind me. "Your awake, good." I hear the grunt in his voice. I look out into the valley over the wall of the ruins. I could just see Mirkwoord and my heart was yearning for home. I turn to look at him not hiding the resentment in my eyes. I look behind him to the door way and notice the guard is gone. "Don't worry, its just you and me. We need a little talk." He has his hands in front of his as if I would fall for his trick. He steps closer, his mistake. I swing my leg and hit him in the face causing him to fall. I had the element of surprise. I jump over him and run out the door into a corridor. I find stairs and race down them. Where is everybody. I was about to run past another room when a hand flys out. I run straight into it falling to the ground. "Ugh" comes out of my mouth as my vision blurs. Figures stand above me. I don't know where Faramir is but he can't be far behind. "Well that was good exercise. Lets get her back boys." Hands grab under my arms and drag me back to my room. They throw me on the floor. Faramir is waiting, looking out the window. He nods to the men. One stands out side the door while one who I think is his right hand man stands in the corner of the room. "That was a nice stunt you pulled. Trust me I won't make the same mistake again." Faramir sneers down at me. I get up so I can at least not be looked at like dirt. "What do you want with me?" Not hiding the anger. A smirk plays on his face which aggravates me. I want to punch this scumbag. "Where is Legolas?" He looks at me lending against the wall crossing his arms across his chest. I'm shocked at how fast this changed. "Where is Haldir? He is you betrothed after all you should know. Where is old Aragorn these days?" He cocks his head to the side. "Answer me!" He nods to his sidekick he rushes at me and before I can defend myself he slaps me across the face causing me to fall. The wound on my lip opens up again adding a metallic flavour to my mouth. I'm half lying on the floor struggling to get up. I wait till my head stops spinning before looking at him. He gives me a triumphant smirk. I boldly say "I won't tell you. So you might as well kill me now." I spit blood at the floor to clear my mouth more. He cocks his head to the side and gazes at me. He slowly walks to me and couches right in front of me to my face level. He grabs my chin to keep me from looking away. "We have bigger plans for you Alvina." Anger builds inside me and before I know it I spit all I have in my mouth at his face. I get him good but it causes anger to build in him. He tightens his grip for a while as he wipes the spit and blood off his face. He pushes my face away forcefully. I can feel the anger building. He goes to the door and looks at his friend in the corner. I see a look go between them that speaks a million words because then his friend starts making his way towards me. Faramir is still standing at the door. I manage to curl my body protectively just in time for the first kick in my stomach to come. A groan comes from my mouth, this guy is stronger than I expected. He takes another kick an I feel the pain setting deeper in as I know the bruises are forming. He kicks for a few more times and I know I can't take any more. "Please stop." I scream, its half at the brute doing it and half at Faramir. Faramir shouts a command but I can't hear it over the pain in me. I move away from my attacker and lean against the wall across from the door. I close my eyes. I feel a shoe shoves my leg. I open my eyes to see Faramir standing over me, his goon is standing back in the corner, hand on his sword. Faramir leans down. "Where are they? Where did they go?" He says with demand. I look at him not saying anything. He whistles (which seems almost ironic) and the attacker started moving towards us. A panic switch goes off inside me. "Wait!" I say quickly. Faramir puts up his hand and his friend goes back to his corner. "I don't know specifics but they went towards Lórien because of Orks attacking villages. That's all I know." I can't look at Faramir as I say this because I have just betrayed the King, my betrothed, and my brother. He pats my leg. Then turns to his sidekick. "Anborn! It's time I had a family reunion. Send word for my brother and father." He looks at me and touches my hair gazing at it. "I want them to see what I've caught." He gets up and goes to the door but he comes back in shortly. He picks up a chain that's attached to the wall, it was lying on the floor by the wall. Somehow I has failed to notice it there. He attaches it my wrist before I know what's happening an locks it with a key that he has around his neck. The chain is attached to the wall. "Didn't want a repeat now did we?" He chuckles. I'm so angry now. "You bastard!" Swinging at him with my free arm. He swiftly dodges the punch and leaves the room with out a backward glance. I'm alone in the room and I can't see any guards outside the open hole I call a door. I walk to the door but the chain only reaches to the middle of the room. I can't believe this is happening to me. My eyes swell up as I collapse to the ground. I let it all out. Exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep. I wake to the sun shining down on my face. It had been painfully cold through the night so I had crawled into a ball. I stretch out and find pain is coursing through my abdomen. I look across the room and find food and water sitting there. I rush towards it on my hands and knees to hungry to care. Just before I reach it the chain has reached it's limits jolting me back slightly. "Tut tut, a princess should never be greedy." I had failed to notice Faramir standing in the corner of the room behind me. I turn back to him and glare at him. I turn back to the food gazing at it longingly before going to the wall and sitting against it. He looks at me, laughter in his eyes. "Now I want to ask you some questions. We both know that my friend will come in here at anytime I you refuse to answer any questions." I look away from him trying to find a way out of this. I'm screwed. "Great let's get started. How much worth do you think you are to your King?" I was confused slightly by the question. He starts counting down from three with his fingers. He got to two. "Legolas is a good friend of his. Haldir is also a good his. He owes them a lot already for what they have done for him." This pleases him. "You know my Father, and you will know my brother. They will be arriving shortly so expect a visit." I look at him and he holds my gaze. "Let me go." A smile plays on his face "There is so much we can achieve together though." He walks to the food and cup of water moving it closer to me. He leaves quickly without a backward glance. Days go by and he doesn't come back. I wake every morning to food and water by me. I figure out an escape route. But I just need to get this chain off. I figure if its off I can jump from my window (it's a floor to ceiling window so pretty much a hole in the wall as I have no roof) to the roof of the building next to this one. I would have the element of surprise and I would have a good chance to get away. I look at where the chain is attached to the wall and notice that its rusted over the years. I figure if I grind it along the same part against the wall it will weaken and break. I get started that day and already notice it deteriorating. I don't know how long I've been there rubbing it at the same spot. The sun is further in the sky so I know it's been a few hours. I'm nearly there when I hear voices. I can pick out Faramirs but not the person he's with. I pick up my pace and then it breaks off just as he walks in the door with no other than his older brother Boromir. They stop talking as they stare at me with my chain broken in my hands. It's not heavy so I can run with it. I run to the window before the know what I'm doing. I jump and I'm falling before it stops. The jolt shoots pain through my wrist. I look up to see Faramir holding onto the chain. So close and yet so far. "When I get my hands on you!" He shouts down at me and he starts to pull me up.

_**A.N 2 reviews for next chapter :D sorry if its not long but opinions or suggestions on next chapter?**_


End file.
